1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a set for separating cylindrical pipes pushed into one another in an axial direction, in particular discharge pipes, said set having at least one gripper, which has two grabbing arms that extend azimuthally and a clamping device, and said gripper is connected to a lever with a component extending in a radial direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In installation practice, pipes are often fitted into one another in a longitudinal direction and sealed off against one another by means of rubber gaskets. To facilitate easy assembly and adjustment without high energy expenditure, pipes and seal are greased in advance with a lubricant or slip agent, which, as long as it is moist, allows the pipes to be pulled apart with relatively little energy if assembly is defective or to subsequently change the pipe location. However, if the lubricant is dry the two pieces of pipe can only be separated using considerable energy so that damage cannot be ruled out. Here the dry rubber gasket acts to brake sliding, which makes is it significantly more difficult to pull the pipes apart. A second person is required to hold the pipe steady. But even if the lubricant is still moist the pipes may stick together, favoured by the penetration of dirt, sand stone dust and similar, so that it is no longer possible to separate the pipes with conventional aids without destroying them.
If the transferable power generated by bear hands is insufficient, the use of a gripper is conceivable, which grips the pipe via two grabbing arms and is connected to a lever, which enables the transmission of high torque to the pipe so that the fit of the pipes can be loosened through a relative twisting of one pipe in relation, to another Particularly suitable for this purpose are pipe wrenches. However, the axial transmission of force required to loosen the pipes is hardly possible or impossible by means of a pipe wrench and, owing to the high forces acting upon the pipes via the lever, the probability of damage is high.